Boss List (By Game)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. List A Typical Day *Bubble Bass Agent P Strikes Back *Perry the Platyborg Agent Smith *African 6 *Mafia 6 *Samurai Boss Ben10 Survivor *Giant Clown Bendy and the Ink Machine *Beast Bendy *Bertrum Piedmont *Brute Boris *Sammy Lawrence *Searcher Boss Bionicle Fighter *Exo-Pyro *Rahkshi (Guurahk, Kurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Turahk, Vorahk) *Teridax *Toa Mata (Gali, Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Tahu) Bionicle Heroes *Avak *Axonn *Brutaka *Guurahk *Hakann *Krekka *Kurahk *Lerahk *Nidhiki *Panrahk *Reidak *Roodaka *Sidorak *Thok *Turahk *Vezok *Vezon & Fenrakk *Vorahk *Zaktan Bloodwings: Pumpkinhead's Revenge *Pumpkinhead Candy Box *Chuck Norris *Developer *Devil *Dragon *The Whale *You Candy Box 2 *Camazotz *Developer *Devil *Giant Nougat Monster *Naked Monkey Wizard *Octopus King Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Draggadon *Gold Draggadon *Wingo Castlevania (NES) *Death *Dracula *Medusa *Mummy Men *Phantom Bat *The Creature Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Carmilla *Death *Dracula Castlevania: Harmony of Despair *Astarte *Beelzebub *Brauner *Death *Dracula *Gergoth *Legion *Menace *Puppet Master *Ryukotsuki Cave Story *Balfrog *Ballos *Balrog *Core *Curly Brace *Doctor *G-CLONE *Heavy Press *Igor *Ironhead *Ma Pignon *Misery *Monster X *Omega *Puu Black *Rabid Toroko *Red Ogre *Sisters *Undead Core Cheetahmen II *Ape Man *Cygore *Doctor Morbis Comix Zone *Big Mama Dragon *Kung-Fung *Mortus Commando 2 *Crabcolypse *Doomtraxx *Hell Bearer *Kongfu Warrior *Sling Raider *Warlord Samurai Contra *Defence Wall *Dogra *Garmakilma *Godomuga *Gordea *Gormeramos King *Gromaides *Guldaf *Wall Cry of Fear *Book Simon *Carcass *Craig *Doctor Purnell *Mace *Sawer *Sick Simon Daleks versus Cybermen *Black Dalek Dark Souls *Asylum Demon *Bell Gargoyle *Capra Demon *Ceaseless Discharge *Centipede Demon *Chaos Witch Quelaag *Crossbreed Priscilla *Dark Sun Gwyndolin *Demon Firesage *Four Kings *Gaping Dragon *Great Grey Wolf Sir *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder *Iron Golem *Moonlight Butterfly *Nito *Ornstein & Smough *Pinwheel *Seath the Scaleless *Stray Demon *Taurus Demon *The Bed of Chaos Doctor Who Legacy *Amy Doll *ARC *Bonnie *Cerebravore *Chess-playing Cyberman *Colony Sarff *Cyber King *Cyberleader *Cyber Webley *Dalek Transporter *Davros *Decaying Master *Deldago's Master *Fireplace *Fisher King *Flemming *Gantok *Great Intelligence *Gus *Half-Face Man *Hawthorne *History Eater *Hydroflax *Hyperion *Ice Governess *Jennifer Ganger *Kharitite *Krafayis *Leandro *Madame Kovarian *Miss Kizlet *Missy *Mr. Clever *Ms Delphox *Odin *Paradox *Rassilon *Reaper *Roberts' Master *Sheriff of Nottingham *Simm's Master *Skovox Blitzer *Solomon *Sontaran Flagship *Spoonhead 11th Doctor *Spoonhead Girl *Statue of Liberty *Supreme Dalek *Tasha Lem *The Beast *The Crinis *The Foretold *The Teller *The Trickster *Time Cabinet *Tobias Zed *Wooden Cyberman Dragon Ball End of the World *Robo X Dragon Ball Z 5 *Android 17 *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Cell *Frieza *Nappa *Raditz *Recoome *Vegeta *Zarbon Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Baby Vegeta *Bojack *Broly *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Cell *Chiaotzu *Cooler *Dabura *Dodoria *Dr. Gero *Evil Buu *Frieza *Future Trunks *Gogeta *Gohan *Goku *Goten *Gotenks *Guldo *Hercule *Janemba *Jeice *Kid Buu *Kid Goku *Krillin *Majin Buu *Mercenary Tao *Master Roshi *Nappa *Piccolo *Raditz *Recoome *Super 17 *Super Buu *Teen Gohan *Tien *Vegeta *Vegito *Yamcha *Zarbon Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Android 17 *Android 17 & Android 18 *Android 19 & Dr. Gero *Burter & Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Cell *Frieza *Nappa *Raditz *Recoome *Soba *Vegeta Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition *DoodleBob *Doodled *Doodle Patrick *Squid Doodle Eggman Hates Furries *Chopper *Drill *Egg *Panjan *Reanimated Eggman *Robot *Super Eggman *Tails Doll Elebits *Land Elebit *Sea Elebit *Sky Elebit *Zero Epic Battle Fantasy *Beholder *Defender *King Slime *Mecha *Regice *Regirock *Zombie Goku Epic Boss Fighter *Alien *Alien Ship *Bug *Cactus *Final Boss *Rock Golem *Robot MC *Tank 1 *Tank 2 *Underground Friday the 13th *Jason Voorhees *Pamela Voorhees Ghosts 'n Goblins *Astaroth *Dragon *Satan *Unicorn Gradius *Big Core MK I *Nucleus *Xaerous Brain Gradius Gaiden *Blizzard Crawler *Boost Core *DeathDouble & Parasite Core *Deltatry *Giga's Rose *Grave *Gunner Wall *Heaven's Gate *Heavy Ducker *Hunter Fang *Juggler Core *Kraken *Laser Tetran *Mad Skin *Moai Dimension *Neo Big Core *Nobil *O.V.U.M. *Shining Core *Sol *Stinger Kid *Triple Core Gradius II (Arcade) *Big Core MK I *Big Core MK II *Big Eye *Big Moai *Covered Core *Crab *Crystal Core *Death MK II *Demos *Desert Core *Gaw *Gofer *Golem *Intruder *Jumping Moai *Phoenix *Tetran Gradius II (NES) *Big Core MK I *Big Eye *Big Moai *Covered Core *Crab *Crystal Core *Demos *Gofer *Golem *Jumping Moai *Phoenix *Tetran *Zelos Force Gradius III (Arcade) *Bacterion *Big Core MK I *Big Core MK II *Big Core MK III *Bubble Eye *Choking Weed *Covered Core *Crystal Core *Death MK II *Dellinger Core *Disrupt *Dogas *Golem *Goliath *Gregol *Lizard Core *Shadow Gear *Tetran *Vaif *Vulture Dragon *Wyvern Gradius III (SNES) *Bacterion *Beacon *Big Core MK II *Big Core MK III *Bubble Eye *Choking Weed *Covered Core *Crystal Core *Death MK II *Dellinger Core *Disrupt *Goliath *Shadow Gear MK II *Twin Vaif *Vulture Dragon Hulk *Flux *Half-Life *Madman *Ravage *The Leader Human Killing Machine *Brutus *Franz *Hans *Helga *Igor *Maria *Merkeva *Miguel *Sagan *Shepski I Wanna Be Like Brisulph *Brisulph *Dr. Octagonapus *Four Second Frenzy *Glacius *Mutoid Man *Thunderbird *Toast a la Ghost I Wanna Be The 8bit *Dr. McDonald *GEEZERBOT.EXE *Ronald 3000 *Skull Temple *Wily Ride Armour I Wanna Be The Boshy *Biollante *Ganon *Hello Kitty *Kappa *King Dedede *Kracko *Magmoo *Mario *Mega Man *Missingno. *Ryu *Shang Tsung *Skeleton King *Solgryn *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Cheetahmen I Wanna Be The Flash Game *Donkey Kong *Pyramid Head *Sinistar I Wanna Be The Guy *Dracula *Dragon Devil *Koopa Clown Car (Bowser, Wart, Dr. Wily) *Kraidgief *Mecha Birdo *Mike Tyson *Mother Brain *The Guy I Wanna Be The Magnanimity *Bandana Waddle Dee *Bowser *Kabula *King Golem *Lololo & Lalala *Masked Dedede *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Sagat *The Zombie *Wart *Wham Bam Rock I Wanna Be The Patrick *Dry Bones I Wanna Be The Repliforce *Colonel I Wanna Be The Zero Game *Gao Gao *Misery I Wanna Conquer The Blow Game *Angry Save *Cool Kid *Crazy Spike *Not Killer Apple I Wanna Kill The Guy *Big Boo *Curly Brace *Dark Boshy *Exor *Geezer *Pac-Man *Piranha Plant *The Boshy I Wanna See The Pink Road *Articuno *Moltres *Zapdos Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- *Darkside *Demon Tide *Demon Tower *Phantom Aqua Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Axel *Beast *Blizzard Lord *Captain Barbossa & Illuminator *Cerberus *Dark Thorn *Demyx *Grim Reaper *Groundshaker *Hades *Hostile Program *Hydra *Jafar *Larxene *Lexaeus *Lingering Will *Luxord *Marluxia *Master Control Program *Oogie Boogie *Pete *Prison Keeper *Riku *Roxas *Saix *Sark *Scar *Sephiroth *Shadow Stalker *Shan Yu *Storm Rider *The Experiment *Thresholder *Twilight Thorn *Vexen *Volcanic Lord *Xaldin *Xemnas *Xigbar *Zexion Kingdom Hearts III *Angelic Amber *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness & Dark Riku & Xigbar *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness & Xemnas & Young Xehanort *Anti-Aqua *Catastrochorus *Dark Baymax *Dark Inferno *Darkside *Darkubes *Davy Jones *Demon Tide *Demon Tower *Grim Guardianess *Ice Titan & Lava Titan *King of Toys *Kraken *Lich *Lightning Angler *Lump of Horror *Luxord & Larxene & Marluxia *Marshmallow *Master Xehanort *Metal Troll *Raging Vulture *Rock Titan *Rock Troll *Sköll *Tornado Titan *Vanitas *Vanitas & Terra-Xehanort *Xion & Saïx Kirby's Dream Land *Kabula *King Dedede *Kracko *Kracko Jr. *Lololo *Lololo & Lalala *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Whispy Woods LEGO Batman: The Videogame *Catwoman *Catwoman & The Penguin *Clayface *Harley Quinn *Harley Quinn & The Joker *Killer Croc *Killer Moth *Mad Hatter *Man-Bat *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Police Battle Helicopter *Police Boat *Police Helicopter *The Penguin's Submarine *The Scarecrow's Biplane *Two-Face *Two-Face & The Riddler *Two-Face's Armoured Truck LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Boba Fett *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Imperial Spy *Rancor LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Anakin Skywalker *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *General Grievous *Jango Fett Life Force (Arcade) *Fortress Valis *Gaw *Golem *Intruder *Zelos Force *Zylom Life Force (NES) *Crash Bam *Fortress Valis *Giga *Golem *Intruder *Tetran *Tutankhamon *Zelos Force Make a Good Mega Man Level *Air Capsule *Birdo *Bright Man *Changkey Master *Dagger Man *Doc Lyric *Ghost of Mega Man 3 *Glass Man *Gravity Machine *Jolt Man *Justice Man *Neon Glass Birdo on a Guts Lift *Ronrez *Shadow Morpher *The Moon *Trophy Machine *Wily Archive *Yoku Man *Zero *Zero Soul Mario-Combat *Bowser Mario Remix: Boss Edition *Agile *Air Man *Bright Man *Cloud Man *Crocomire *Death *Dracula *Egg Mobile-D *Fire Man *Flame Mobile *Freeze Man *Gravity Man *Ground Man *Kamek's Flying Castle *Killer Coral *King Dedede *Kracko *Kraid *Mecha Ridley *Mecha Sonic *Meta Knight *Mother Brain *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Phantoon *Piranha Plants *Robirdo *Shy Guy *Snifit Tank *Submarine Eggman *Super Mecha Sonic *Sword Man *Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Super Sonic) *Trouble Bruin *Whispy Woods *Wiggler Mario Tennis Aces *Bowcien *Bowser Statue *Gooper Blooper *Madame Mirage *Petey Piranha *Snow Ogre Mario vs. SONIC.EXE *Baby Bowser *Plant Zombie *Sonic.EXE *Tails.EXE Mario vs. SONIC.EXE 2 *Dark Sonic.EXE *Peach.EXE *Sonic.EXE *Tails.EXE Matoran Escape *Avak *Hakann *Reidak *Thok *Vezok *Zaktan Mega Man (PC) *CRORQ *Dyna Man *Sonic Man *Volt Man Mega Man 2 *Air Man *Alien *Boobeam Trap *Bubble Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Guts Tank *Heat Man *Mecha Dragon *Metal Man *Picopico-kun *Quick Man *Wily Machine 2 *Wood Man Mega Man 3 *Break Man *Doc Robot *Gamma *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Kamegoro Maker *Magnet Man *Needle Man *Proto Man *Shadow Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Top Man *Wily Machine 3 Mega Man 4 *Bright Man *Cockroach Twins *Cossack Catcher *Dive Man *Drill Man *Dust Man *Metall Daddy *Mothraya *Pharaoh Man *Ring Man *Skull Man *Square Machine *Tako Trash *Toad Man *Wily Capsule *Wily Machine 4 Mega Man 5 *Big Pets *Charge Man *Circring Q9 *Crystal Man *Dark Man 1 *Dark Man 2 *Dark Man 3 *Dark Man 4 *Gravity Man *Gyro Man *Napalm Man *Stone Man *Star Man *Wave Man *Wily Capsule *Wily Machine 5 *Wily Press Mega Man 6 *Blizzard Man *Centaur Man *Flame Man *Knight Man *Mechazaurus *Metonger Z *Plant Man *Power Piston *Rounder 2 *Tank-CS2 *Tomahawk Man *Wily Capsule *Wily Machine 6 *Wind Man *X Crusher *Yamato Man Mega Man 10 *Ballade *Blade Man *Block Devil *Chill Man *Commando Man *Crab Puncher *Enker *Nitro Man *Octobulb *Pump Man *Punk *Sheep Man *Solar Man *Strike Man *Suzak & Fenix *The Keeper *Tricastle *Weapons Archive *Wily Capsule *Wily Machine 10 Mega Man Maker *Bomb Man *Bubble Man *Charge Man *Crash Man *Crystal Man *Cut Man *Flame Man *Hard Man *Ice Man *Knight Man *Magnet Man *Metal Man *Napalm Man *Pharaoh Man *Plant Man *Ring Man *Shade Man *Skull Man *Spark Man *Spring Man *Stone Man *Time Man *Toad Man *Top Man *Wind Man *Wood Man Metal Slug *Allen O'Neil *Hairbuster Riberts *Hi-Do *Iron Nokana *Mini-Bata *Shoe & Karn *Tani Oh *Tetsuyuki Metroid *Kraid *Mother Brain *Ridley Metroid Beginings *Biodronider *Dark Samus *Space Pirate Metroid Genesis *Ridley Metroid II: Return of Samus *Alpha Metroid *Gamma Metroid *Metroid Queen *Omega Metroid *Zeta Metroid Minecraft *Ender Dragon *Wither Monty Mole Island *Morton Koopa Jr. New Super Mario Bros *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Cheepskipper *Dry Bowser *Lakithunder *Mega Goomba *Monty Tank *Mummipokey *Petey Piranha New Super Mario Bros 2 *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Iggy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Reznor *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa New Super Mario Bros U *Boom Boom *Boss Sumo Bro *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Kamek *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa New Super Mario Bros Wii *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Kamek *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa Nuclear Throne *Big Bandit *Big Dog *Captain *Hyper Crystal *Lil' Hunter *Mom *Nuclear Throne *Technomancer *Throne II Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Big Boo *Big Buzzy Beetle *Big Chain Chomp *Big Cheep Cheep *Big Scuttlebug *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Gooper Blooper *Kamek *Megasparkle Goomba *Mizzter Blizzard *Petey Piranha *Tower Power Pokey *Wiggler Segment Pikmin *Armored Cannon Beetle *Beady Long Legs *Burrowing Snagret *Emperor Bulblax *Goolix *Puffstool *Smoky Progg Pikmin 2 *Beady Long Legs *Burrowing Snagret *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Giant Breadbug *Man-at-Legs *Pileated Snagret *Raging Long Legs *Ranging Bloyster *Segmented Crawbster *Titan Dweevil *Waterwraith Pikmin 3 *Armored Mawdad *Baldy Long Legs *Bug-Eyed Crawmad *Burrowing Snagret *Plasm Wraith *Quaggled Mireclops *Sandbelching Meerslug *Scornet Maestro *Shaggy Long Legs *Vehemoth Phosbat Portal *GLaDOS Portal 2 *GLaDOS *Wheatley R-Type *Bellmite *Bronco *Bydo Core *Compiler *Dobkeratops *Dop *Gomander *Outslay *Warship R-Type II *Barakus *Blender *Bydo Core *Corvette *Rios *Subatomic Random Heroes *Horned Boss *Hulk *Shooter Boss (Mobile) *Turtle Boss Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters *Dreamtime Giant Clank - Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters *Luna *Mungo *Otto Destruct *Technomite Dreadnaught *Technomite Dropship Robot Wants Fishy *Battle Bat *Das Boxen *Drillbaby *Dungeon S. Crab *Obtuse Angler *PAL-1000 Robot Wants Ice Cream *AngryBox *Char-LO7 *Destructo *Holey Moley *Kitty *Nanoswarm *SafetyBot *Security Core Alpha *Security Core Beta *Space Maniac *Tom Stone *Uberboxen Robot Wants Kitty *Slurg, Lord of Slime Robot Wants Puppy *Blocko *Hoverzorg Salamander *Death *Fortress Valis *Golem *Intruder *Tetran *Zelos Force Salamander 2 *Abadon *Biter *Cerberus *Doom *Hydra *Plate Core *Tenny Rop Shadow of the Colossus *Argus *Avion *Barba *Basaran *Celosia *Cenobia *Dirge *Gaius *Hydrus *Kuromori *Malus *Pelagia *Phaedra *Phalanx *Quadratus *Valus Shadow the Hedgehog *Black Bull *Black Doom *Blue Falcon *Devil Doom *Egg Breaker *Egg Dealer *Heavy Dog *Sonic the Hedgehog & Diablon Sonic Advance *Egg Ball *Egg Hammer Tank *Egg Mobile-D *Egg Mobile-H *Egg Press *Egg Snake *Egg Spider *EGG X *Mecha Knuckles *Super Egg Robot Sonic Adventure *Chaos 0 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 4 *Chaos 6 *E-101 Beta *E-101 Mark II *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *Egg Hornet *Egg Viper *Egg Walker *Knuckles the Echidna *Perfect Chaos *Sonic the Hedgehog *ZERO Sonic Adventure 2 *B-3x Hot Shot *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman (Egg Walker) *Egg Golem *F-6t Big Foot *Finalhazard *King Boom Boo *Knuckles the Echidna *R-1/A Flying Dog *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails Prower Sonic and the Secret Rings *Alf Layla wa-Layla *Captain Bemoth *Erazor Djinn *Ifrit Golem *Sand Scorpion Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice *Creepy Crawly *Double Trouble *Sticky Situation *Unga Bunga Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Driller Worm *Eggman Mech *Lyric the Last Ancient *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tunnel-Bot Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Lyric the Last Ancient *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks the Badger Sonic Generations *Death Egg Robot *Egg Dragoon *Metal Sonic *Perfect Chaos *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Time Eater Sonic Generations (3DS) *Big Arm *Biolizard *Egg Emperor *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Time Eater Sonic Forces *Death Egg Robot *Egg Dragoon *Egg Mobile-H *Infinite *Metal Sonic *Zavok Sonic Heroes *Egg Albatross *Egg Emperor *Egg Hawk *Metal Madness/Metal Overlord Sonic Jam (Game.com) *Egg Mobile-D *Fire Breath *Flame Mobile *Gapsule *Hei Hou *Jet Mobile *Tonkachi Eggman *Water Eggman Sonic Labyrinth *Kani Pearl *Mecha Gorilla *Needle Man *Smiley Bomb Sonic Mania *Amoeba Droid *Big Squeeze *Crimson Eye *Death Egg Robot *DD Wrecker *Dive Eggman *Driller Droid *Egg Pistons mk.II *Gachapandora *Heavy Gunner *Heavy King *Heavy Magician *Heavy Rider *Heavy Shinobi *Hotaru Hi-Watt *Klepto Mobile & Phantom King *Laundro Mobile *Mean Bean Machine *Mega Octus *Metal Sonic/Giga Metal Sonic *Meter Droid *Phantom Egg *Shiversaw *Spider Mobile *Uber Caterkiller *Weather Globe Sonic Riders *Babylon Guardian Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Master Core: ABIS Sonic Rivals *Egg Destroyer *Egg Falcon *Egg Kong *Egg Lynx *Egg Turtle Sonic Rivals 2 *Egg Bull *Egg Crawler *Egg Dealer *Egg Liner *Egg Phantom *Ifrit Sonic Rush *Blaze the Cat *Egg Eagle *Egg Hammer Fortress *Egg Hammer Mega *Egg King *Egg Libra *Egg Salamander *Egg Scarab *Egg Turtle *Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Rush Adventure *Captain Whisker & Johnny *Egg Wizard *Ghost Condor *Ghost Kraken *Ghost Pendulum *Ghost Pirate *Ghost Rex *Ghost Titan *Ghost Whale Sonic the Fighters *Amy Rose *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *Dr. Eggman (E-Mech) *Espio the Chameleon *Fang the Sniper *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails Prower Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *Egg Mobile *Egg Mobile-H *Final Zone Boss *Marble Zone Boss *Spring Yard Zone Boss *Star Light Zone Boss Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Egg Cerberus *Egg Genesis *Egg Wyvern *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Solaris *Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Barrier Eggman *Catcher Eggman *Death Egg Robot *Drill Eggman II *Egg Mobile-D *Flying Eggman *Silver Sonic *Submarine Eggman *Submarine Eggman II *Tonkachi Eggman *Water Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Catcher Eggman *Death Egg Robot *Egg Mobile *Egg Mobile-H *Flying Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *Egg Heart *Egg Scrap Mech *Egg Serpentleaf *Metal Carrier *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic & Egg Mobile Sonic Unleashed *Dark Gaia *Dark Gaia Phoenix *Dark Guardian *Dark Moray *Egg Beetle *Egg Cauldron *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Dragoon *Egg Lancer *Perfect Dark Gaia Spelunky *Alien Queen *Anubis *Anubis II *Black Knight *King Yama *Old Bitey *Olmec *Queen Bee *Vlad *Yeti King Spider-Man: The Movie *Green Goblin *OsCorp Super Mech *Scorpion *Shocker *Uncle Ben's Killer *Vulture Splatoon *DJ Octavio *Octomaw *Octonozzle *Octostomp *Octowhirl Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Console) *Anakin Skywalker *Cin Drallig *Count Dooku *Crab Droid *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Nute Gunray (Neimoidian Shuttle) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Republic Gunship *Serra Keto Super Mario 3D Land *Boom Boom *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Fake Bowser *Pom Pom Super Mario 3D World *Boom Boom *Boss Brolder *Bowser *Hisstocrat *King Ka-Thunk *Meowser *Motley Bossblob *Pom Pom *Prince Bully *Queen Hisstocrat Super Mario Bros *Bowser *Fake Bowser Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Bowser *Fake Bowser Super Mario Land *Biokinton *Dragonzamasu *Hiyoihoi *King Totomesu *Tatanga Super Mario Maker *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Super Mario Sunshine *Bowser *Eely-Mouth *Gooper Blooper *King Boo *Mecha-Bowser *Monty Mole *Petey Piranha *Phantamanta *Plungelo *Proto Piranha *Wiggler Super Mario World 64 *Boss *Iggy Koopa Super Paper Mario *Big Blooper *Bonechill *Bowser *Brobot *Brobot L-type *Count Bleck *Dimentio *Fracktail *Francis *King Croacus IV *Mimi *Mr. L *O'Chunks *Shadoo *Super Dimentio *Underchomp *Wracktail Super Smash Bros *Master Hand *Metal Mario Tails' Nightmare *Tails Doll Tails' Nightmare 2 *Tails Doll Tails' Skypatrol *Bearenger *Carrotia *Focke-Wulf *Witchcart Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time *Baxter Stockman *Bebop & Rocksteady *Krang *Metalhead *Rat King *Shredder *Slash *Super Shredder *Takka & Rahzar Terraria *Betsy *Brain of Cthulhu *Dark Mage *Duke Fishron *Eater of Worlds *Everscream *Eye of Cthulhu *Flying Dutchman *Golem *Ice Queen *King Slime *Lunatic Cultist *Martian Saucer *Moon Lord *Mourning Wood *Nebula Pillar *Ogre *Plantera *Pumpking *Queen Bee *Santa-NK1 *Skeletron *Skeletron Prime *Solar Pillar *Stardust Pillar *The Destroyer *The Twins *Vortex Pillar *Wall of Flesh The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction *Abomination *Chief Combat Warden *Devil Hulk *Hulkbuster Destroyer *Hulkbuster Titan *Mercy The Incredibles (Console) *Bomb Voyage *Omnidroid 08 *Omnidroid x.10 *Omnidroid v.X9 The Last Dalek *The Ninth Doctor The Legend of Zelda *Aquamentus *Digdogger *Dodongo *Ganon *Gleeok *Gohma *Manhandla The Nightfall Incident *Boss The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game *Dennis *Frogfish *King Neptune The Transformers: Mystery of Convoy *Bruticus *Destron Boat *Destron Mark *Devilstar *Double Devilstar *Megatron *Menasor *Trypticon The Uncanny X-Men *Boomerang *Emma Frost *Juggernaut *Magneto *Sabretooth Toontown Online *Chief Executive Officer *Chief Financial Officer *Chief Justice *Vice President Toy Story (NES) *Buzz Lightyear *Nightmare Buzz Ultimate Crab Battle *Giant King Crab Voya Nui Online Game *Avak *Hakann *Reidak *Thok *Vezok *Vezon *Zaktan Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Judge Doom Winnie the Pooh's Home Run Derby *Christopher Robin *Eeyore *Kanga *Lumpy *Owl *Piglet *Rabbit *Roo *Tigger Xiao Xiao 4 *Boss Xiao Xiao 9 *Boss Yet Another Bad Time Simulator *Asgore Dreemurr *Omega Flowey *Sans *Undyne the Undying *W.D. Gaster Yoshi's Safari *Big Boo *Bowser *Chargin' Chuck *Iggy Koopa *Koopa Troopa Sub *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Magikoopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa You Have To Burn The Rope *Grinning Colossus Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Lists Category:Boss Lists